What Candy Shop Counters Are Really For
by Ms. Jessica Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan fantasizes about Edward Cullen regularly.  When he shows up at her candy store and doesn't get the treat he came in for, he gets to eat something a little more... pleasurable. M, AH, AU, and a crazy, erotic one shot. Explosive, chocolatey LEMON


**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Yeah, so I chewed some more gum. So let's just be thankful ; )**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

"Thanks for coming to Swan's Candy Shop. Come again soon," I said from behind my place at the counter, sighing as I checked my watch and realizing that I had thirty more minutes until I was allowed to close up shop.

My dad owned Swan's Candy Shop since I was five years old. I remember coming in here every day after school to help my dad out. He'd always loved working here but, when I turned eighteen, he decided to take a one year fishing trip around the world. I didn't mind keeping up the house, he left me money to pay bills and buy things, but it also meant keeping up the store.

I didn't mind that either, in fact, seeing the smiling faces on those kids is what kept me working here- besides my dad.

It wasn't really that busy, seeing that it was eight thirty at night, but we've always been open from nine to nine, and that wasn't about to change after thirteen years.

I tapped my fingers on the counter, waiting for this to end. I bit my lip, deciding to grab a lollipop to pass the time.

I didn't spend all of my time here, I had something that resembled a life. Kind of. I spent all of the time that I didn't spend here doing homework. It was my senior year, and the only sort of emotion I could allow myself to have was a meaningless, lustful crush. The reason I allowed myself to feel that is because it wouldn't go anywhere.

It allowed me to think about things other than school and it didn't distract me. The name of the only distraction I ever allowed myself to have was Edward Cullen. He was the mysterious guy at school, the one who everyone was afraid to talk to. I didn't have a clue why, but I wanted him. He'd never be interested in a geek like me, Isabella Swan, though.

He wore the dark clothes, the leather jackets. He had the smoldering green eyes, the messy sex hair.

He had my eyes glued to him whenever he walked by.

I grabbed my picture of him I'd taken last year during lunch. He was laughing. I stared at him dreamily, taping him to the side of the cash register. But then I blushed, realizing that anyone could see it. I giggled, looking at the words I'd written across the top in red permanent marker.

**SEXXXY**

Oh, don't judge me. Alice knew about my huge crush on him, so during a sleepover, when she'd found the picture that I had in my pencil case, she laughed and wrote it on there. I considered taking a different picture to keep with me because she'd written SEXXXY on the other one. I rolled my eyes, remembering that I kept it for two reasons. One, I thought it was true. Two, I didn't know if I could stealthily take another picture of him.

I took it off of the cash register, fondly rubbing my thumb over his smiling face. His smiling, SEXXXY face. I rolled my eyes again.

I stuck it inside of my backpack and kicked it over to the other side of the counter, facing away from me.

I sighed, picturing him in my mind as I licked my lips. See? This was why I could only allow myself to have one distraction. The one I had distracted me enough… every thought I had surrounded him, whether it was me wondering whether or not I'd ever get to relieve some of the sexual frustration that Edward Cullen had created. I hoped so… or else I wouldn't be a happy camper.

It wasn't like I was a virgin… I'd given my virginity to Mike Newton sophomore year just to get it over with. But I didn't exactly count that as sex, because all he did was please himself. I didn't even feel anything close to an orgasm that day… but what else can you expect from a nerdy sophomore like Mike?

All I knew is that Edward had to be good at sex. Any guy like him had to be, and that was part of the reason why he occupied my thoughts most of the day. But he was unattainable, and I sighed, hoping I wasn't doomed to guys like Mike for the rest of my life.

I shuddered at the thought, trying to think about something else instead of my fate with guys who didn't know how to use their dicks.

I watched the clock, waiting for it to be nine o clock so that I could hurry up and leave. I didn't like being surrounded by candy, sometimes it made me feel more than a little nauseous.

Don't get me wrong, I was a girl who liked her candy, but being around it this much made me a little sick sometimes. I bent over the counter to see my reflection on the tiled floor, and blinked when I dropped my lollipop on the ground on the opposite side of the counter.

I sighed, swinging myself over the counter to bend down and pick it up. I was completely bent over when I heard the familiar rings of a bell, meaning someone had just come through the door.

Meaning someone had just gotten a completely inappropriate view of my ass. I blushed, straightening myself before turning around to greet the stranger and maybe salvage his ruined first impression of me.

"Hello, welcome to Swan's Candy Sho- oh, shit," I exclaimed once I saw Edward Cullen himself smirking, leaning against the doorway. He was wearing dark sunglasses and his usual attire, watching my miserably embarrassed form as I peeked at him from underneath my lashes.

I felt bad. The guy was probably just here for some candy and I was thinking about sex. I sighed, pushing my pipe dream of sex with Edward Cullen aside for a moment to do what I was supposed to be doing.

He slowly took the sunglasses from his face, purposefully biting down on the edge as he gave me a once over. I was immediately self conscious because all I was wearing was a pair of shorts and a tank top, most of it covered by a striped apron.

I wish I'd worn something more provocative…

I berated myself for thinking sexually again, pushing those thoughts out of my mind and pulling in thoughts about candy.

He pushed himself off of the door frame, his footsteps making loud, resounding noises as he walked closer to me. I moved myself behind the counter as my comfort zone. He was making it really hard to think about candy.

I took a deep breath and his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

Candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy. Fucking candy!

He stuck his sunglasses in his shirt, leaning across the counter, too close for comfort, too far away for my lips.

"W-what would you like?" I asked him. Candy. Candy. Candy. Sex… sex… stop! Candy… candy… sex… candy and sex… candy… sex…

He smirked at me, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. And then he spoke to me for the first time, and it was the epitome of sex.

"I want the hottest, creamiest, messiest, most fucking delicious thing you carry," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

I had to catch myself on the counter to stop from falling to the ground at his dirty words. He grinned, knowing I'd caught the double meaning in his words.

I nearly moaned aloud, wanting to say 'Right here, just let me spread my legs for you'. But then I felt guilty for thinking that he meant anything dirty. Edward Cullen was badass. He'd have better things to do than corrupt the candy girl.

"I… uh… well… we have a molten chocolate explosion…" I said, biting my lip and blushing.

He nodded, smirking. "Why don't you get me that then, Isabella?" he asked.

I scurried off to the back room to get his desired treat, entirely too shocked that he knew my first name. I spent about a minute hyperventilating, trying to catch my breath. I wondered if he was still there waiting for me, or if he had given up and left. I let out a deep breath, grabbing his heated desert and walking back to the counter.

He was, magically, still there, looking at me with blazing eyes.

I put the desert on the counter, nervously waiting for him to take it and be on his way.

He was looking at something on the other side of the counter with an amused expression. When he heard me, he looked at the chocolate and frowned.

"I-is something wrong?" I asked him.

He nodded, looking dangerously serious.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is something wrong," he said, his voice disappointed.

I felt humiliated as I waited for him to continue. What had I done wrong… what did he want instead?

"This isn't the dripping wet cunt I came in here to suck on," he said in an even tone, his blazing eyes burning holes in my blushing face.

I felt my whole body tighten, a gasp leave my mouth as I looked at his completely serious face.

"I… what?" I asked, Edward Cullen didn't just ask someone like me to… did he?

He leaned in closer, sliding the chocolate away from us. "This chocolate isn't the dripping wet cunt I came in here to suck on. Do I make myself clear?" he asked, his lips moved in sinfully suggestive ways.

I moaned aloud this time, feeling wetness pool at my center, and that familiar, frustrating feeling that begged me for friction. Sometime's my man taco was so inconsiderate. Did it just think I could rub it in public? I didn't fucking think so!

Well, I didn't know if he could get any clearer than that delicious sentence… I couldn't find it in myself to speak, so I just bit my lip and nodded.

He smirked. "Good, then. Get up on the counter and spread those pretty legs for me," he said, winked and then raised his eyebrows expectantly.

I gasped, looking at him, shocked. Did he just-

"I think you heard me, Isabella. I'm an impatient man," he said, a small smirk still on his mouth, telling me that the punishment for not doing what he wanted would be… favorable.

My mouth hung open, looking at him like he had just asked me to kill a dog. There were much more experienced girls that would surely interest a mysterious, sexy guy like Edward Cullen…

"You have a choice, of course, you have two options. One, get on the counter and let me eat you out, or, two, tell me to get lost," he said with raised eyebrows.

Well, option two sounded fucking stupid.

I sure as hell didn't want him to leave… he grinned as I hoisted myself up on the counter, embarrassed as I spread my legs in front of him. he backed away a little, and I was worried that he was going to leave, but then he grinned, admiring the view he had in front of him. I blushed, thinking that I couldn't possibly be enough to satisfy him, but determined to try my fucking hardest to.

I bit my lip and he rested his hands on my knees, his eyes locked on mine as he trailed his fingers over my thighs, leave a tingly feeling wherever he touched.

I whimpered, struggling to keep myself upright. He smirked, ghosting his fingers over my quivering and needy pussy. I whimpered, struggling to keep my hand still instead of moving it over his to force more pressure.

I felt liquid seeping through my panties, and he inhaled deeply, his piercing eyes looking into mine. He smirked, and I know I should have felt embarrassed at the fact that he could smell exactly what he was doing to me, but I couldn't bring myself to be embarrassed… if anything it just turned me on even more.

"That for me, baby?" he asked innocently, obviously referring to the puddle of Cullen Reaction in my panties.

I shivered as he smirked, his eyes holding my own as he pulled my shorts down my legs, pulling my panties right along with them. I gasped, feeling embarrassed at being so bare so quick.

He didn't seem to have the same reaction to my being bare than I did.

His tongue darted out to lick his lower lip as he looked down at the completely spread view of my vagina, slowly dragging his eyes back to mine. Slowly, too slowly, he bent down to press his tongue flat along my slit, licking up most of my juices as he made his way up.

His eyes rolled back a little and he moaned, sending erotic vibrations through my body.

"Oh, fuck!" I screamed as his tongue flicked my clit.

Suddenly, he pulled back, and I looked back at him with an a look of absolute awe and desire. He smacked his lips together, his tongue swiping the excess liquid off of his lower lip.

"Now that's more fucking like it," he said, pulling my shirt above my head and unclasped by bra.

I blushed, realizing that I was now completely naked and on the counter. For Edward Cullen, no less, and anyone could just walk in at the moment. The thought shot a thrill down my spine.

His eyes lazily made their way up and down my quivering body. I needed him so badly…

His eyes darted out to the chocolate and he grinned.

Grabbing some of the warm chocolate, and shocking the hell out of me, he covered my slit with it.

"What are-oh, God…" I moaned once I felt him use my wet pussy as a plate. He used his tongue and teeth generously, making sure that with every lick of chocolate, he flicked my clit, and with every nibble, he tugged on one of my pussy lips.

His eyes were locked on mine as he ate the warm cake, taking my taste with it, his eyes still firmly attached to mine.

His fingers were gripping my thighs tightly as he ate the cake erotically. Once it was all gone, he took one last lick at me, pulling away to leave me so close to an orgasm.

He took a little more and put it back on his makeshift plate, eating it off of me again. This time, he used his fingers, spreading my lips to get deeper. His hands rested on my ass, squeezing as he lifted me up.

"Fucking… Edward… shit…" I said, feeling an orgasm coming. Suddenly, he backed off, and I gasped in surprise, looking at him.

And by the look on his face, the fucker knew exactly what he was doing. His hands reached out to cup my breasts now, and I could barely contain myself.

I threw myself at him.

He stumbled a bit at my intense kiss, but quickly melted into it, his hands twisting in my hair as I moaned when his chocolate and Bella juice covered tongue stroked my own.

I grinded my crotch against his, feeling the powerful fuck that surely lay underneath his jeans. The exact jeans that I wanted to remove from his body and worship what was underneath.

He smirked, catching the direction of my thoughts.

I whimpered when his fingers came down to stroke my needy folds, giving me the desired friction. I gasped at the feeling of his strong and sensual fingers teasing me.

I pushed his leather jacket off of his shoulders and he helped shrug out of it, parting away from my lips just long enough to pull his shirt over his head.

I drank in his perfect chest, not believing my luck. I immediately brought my lips to his chest, running my hands over it and kissing it.

He chuckled at my eagerness as I unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down to discover that he was going commando.

Someone knew he was getting lucky tonight…

I licked my lips, wondering how the hell he was going to fit. I inadvertently scooted towards him, and he put his hands on my hips, helping me so that I was lined up with him.

He grinned wickedly at me before pushing only his tip inside of me, teasing me. I whined a little, bucking my hips towards him.

His warm tongue traced my lips as he kissed me, and I whimpered, begging him with my eyes to fill me with all of him and fast.

I felt satisfaction flood through me as he pounded into me. I buried my head in his neck, holding onto him for dear life as he slammed into me relentlessly. His eyes were charming mine into staring into them, and I screamed as he hit that magic spot that made me fall apart. He chuckled arrogantly, knowing I was so close, and purposely kept aiming for that spot that made me scream.

I was panting now, and one of his hands reached down to pinch my clit. I felt myself clench around him, and he came soon after, kissing me as he pulled out of me.

He pulled back up his jeans, winking before turning away, about to leave. But then he paused, leaning down to grab… the picture that I thought I'd stuffed deep inside of my backpack. I gasped, freezing.

"By the way, Bella," he said, turning back to smirk at me, "if you're going to keep a stalker picture of someone, you might want to consider putting it away."

**There's really nothing to say…**

**MWC- **Wow! That was super sexy and hilarious! I love how Bella's like stalkerish in a cute way! XD

**REVIEW!**


End file.
